dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Quetzalcoatlus
wqqqqq |-|Quetzalcoatlus= The Quetzalcoatlus is a large Azdarchid pterosaur. This is currently the second largest flying in-game creature (The largest being Kaiju Sauroposidon), with many skins and tactics. This pterosaur was recently equipped with new animations. Many people prefer this dinosaur over the Pterandon due to it being much more powerful yet still able to fly away. It cannot climb though,due to it being so big.The only downside to this pterosaur is that its hitbox is much larger than the Pteranodon's,and big predators like Grizzly Spinosaurus can grab and kill it. |-|Classic Quetzalcoatlus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aerial |cost = Free |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} The Classic Quetzalcoatlus is a medium-sized dinosaur. Its beak, back and "arms" are a shade of dark green, while the wings are a lighter green. It has a very short, almost stumpy tail, and it sports small, beady black eyes on its head. It has a long beak which is thick at first, but gradually thins out. Its arms are thin, with three clawed fingers on the end of each. These arms help to move the wings during flight, however they also help the dinosaur walk when it lands. |-|Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial |cost= TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS}} S}} Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus is a black, mechanical creature with long claws, two wings, and a red mouth. This skin is based on the antagonists in the 2014 film Godzilla. The creatures, called MUTOs (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms) were hidden underground until a group of Filipino miners discovered the creatures' underground nest. They fed on radiation, and destroyed nuclear power plants and nuclear subs to collect radiation to hatch their young. The MUTOs had the ability to absorb radiation and emit massive EMP pulses, taking out planes, boats, buildings, and anything else electronic within its range. The dinosaur in this game has neither of those powers, but is still a rare and valuable skin. |-|Fantasy Quetzalcoatlus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial |cost= 3120 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height = 10 FT |length = 40 FT |weight = 500 LBS|image2 = }} Wyverns are cool. Quetzalcoatlus is kinda cool. No magic to transform a flying reptile into a Wyvern is not cool. That's why we spliced Quetzalcoatlus DNA along with Triceratops and Rajasaurus DNA. A few little splices of Dimorphodon can be seen as well. This can reach up to 1/2 times the size of a Giraffe, and it's wingspan reaching 75 ft. across from tip to tip. At first we thought we would create a Triceratops with Wings and a taste for blood, but we have the best structural engineers in the world so stay happy. - Tries to eat any white hybrid seen on sight It is usually bought because of its flying glitch. |-|Insectoid Quetzalcoatlus = The insectoid has the same stats the fantasy but lacks the ability to carry anything big or speed glitch, Although many players do prefer this over fantasy, mainly for looks though. Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores